Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back
| Afbeelding = 250px | release= 21 mei 1980 | rerelease= 31 juli 1981 19 november 1982 21 februari 1997 Special Edition | speelduur= 127 minuten (Special Edition) | regie= Irvin Kershner | producer= Gary Kurtz | screenplay= Lawrence Kasdan Leigh Brackett | story= George Lucas | muziek= John Williams | effects= Brian Johnson Richard Edlund Dennis Muren, Bruce Nicholson | oscar nominaties= Best Art Direction-Set Decoration Best Music: Original Score | oscar gewonnen= Best Sound Special Achievement Award for Visual Effects }} Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back verscheen in 1980 in de bioscopen en was de tweede film van Star Wars die verscheen. De film werd geregisseerd door Irvin Kershner naar een verhaal van George Lucas. Openingstekst It is a dark time for the Rebellion. Although the Death Star has been destroyed, Imperial troops have driven the Rebel forces from their hidden base and pursued them across the galaxy. Evading the dreaded Imperial Starfleet, a group of freedom fighters led by Luke Skywalker have established a new secret base on the remote ice world of Hoth. The evil lord Darth Vader, obsessed with finding young Skywalker, has dispatched thousands of remote probes into the far reaches of space.... Synopsis Drie jaar zijn verstreken sinds de vernietiging van de Death Star I. Het Galactic Empire begint aan massaal tegenoffensief en Darth Vader wil koste wat het kost de geheime basis van de rebellen, en daarmee Luke Skywalker, opsporen. De Rebel Alliance heeft zich inmiddels gevestigd op de ijsplaneet Hoth. Darth Vader laat vele Probots de ruimte in sturen. Een van deze sondes ontdekt de geheime basis van de rebellen op Hoth. Tijdens een patrouille weten de rebellen deze Viper Probe Droid uit te schakelen. Luke Skywalker keert echter niet terug van de patrouille. Hij blijkt de prooi geworden te zijn van een Wampa. Luke weet echter te ontkomen maar door de vries koude lijkt zijn vluchtpoging hem noodlottig te worden. Net voordast hij het bewustzijn verliest verschijnt Obi-Wan Kenobi aan hem. Hij draagt Luke op om naar de planeet Dagobah te gaan alwaar de Jedi Master Yoda hem zal onderwijzen. De rebellen beginnen een evacuatie voor te bereiden nu het zeer waarschijnlijk is dat het Galactic Empire hun basis heeft ontdekt. Nog voordat een feitelijke evacuatie in werking gesteld kan worden arriveert het Galactic Empire en begint een gigantisch grondoffensief met AT-AT Walkers (All Terrain Armored Transport). De Battle of Hoth wordt uiteindelijk een zege voor het Galactic Empire, doch alle belangrijke personen van de Alliance kunnen ontkomen. Han Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO en Leia Organa vluchten voor het Galactic Empire in de Millennium Falcon en verschuilen zich na een wilde achtervolging door TIE Fighters in Hoth Asteroid Field. Daar wordt duidelijk dat Han Solo sterke gevoelens heeft voor Princess Leia en dat deze gevoelens wel eens wederzijds zouden kunnen zijn. Ondertussen reist Luke Skywalker zoals hem door Obi Wan Kenobi is opgedragen naar de mysterieuze planeet Dagobah, samen met zijn trouwe droid R2-D2. Naar een niet al te succesvolle landing waarbij Luke's X-Wing Starfighter in een moeras terecht komt, gaat hij op zoek naar Yoda, de laatste Jedi Master. Deze zal hem opleiden tot Jedi. Darth Vader huurt onderwijl verschillende Bounty Hunters in om de Millennium Falcon met zijn inzittenden te traceren. Han Solo heeft immers nog een schuld te vereffenen met Jabba the Hutt, een groot en machtig figuur uit de onderwereld. Han besluit te vluchten, maar omdat de Hyperdrive Generator van de Millennium Falcon defect is, moet hij uitwijken naar Bespin waar zijn vroegere vriend (en ex-eigenaar van de Millennium Falcon) Lando Calrissian een Tibanna gasmijn uitbaat. Helaas volgt de Bounty Hunter Boba Fett Han en kan Darth Vader tijdig een valstrik voorbereiden in Cloud City op Bespin. thumb|left|250px|Luke strijdt tegen Darth Vader op Cloud City Tijdens zijn training met Yoda op Dagobah voelt Luke dat er gevaar dreigt. Hij besluit ondanks protest van Yoda en Obi-Wan Kenobi zijn nieuwe mentor vroegtijdig te verlaten. Luke komt echter, zoals Yoda hem voorspelde, te laat in Cloud City om het donkere lot dat zijn vrienden wacht af te wenden. Han Solo is namelijk reeds gevangengenomen door Darth Vader. Deze besluit om Han Solo bij wijze van experiment in te vriezen in Carbonite. Indien Solo dit overleeft wil Vader hetzelde doen met Luke Skywalker om hem te kunnen overhandigen aan Emperor Palpatine. De ingevroren Han Solo wordt uitleverd aan Boba Fett. Luke zelf raakt daarna verwikkeld in een duel met Lord Darth Vader, de man die zijn vader en Obi-Wan heeft gedood. Met hulp van Lando Calrissian lukt het Princess Leia, Chewbacca en de Droids (R2-D2 ontmoet de rest nadat Luke geland is op Bespin) om te ontsnappen uit Cloud City. Alhoewel Luke zich kan verdedigen, is Vader te sterk en hakt Luke’s rechterhand af in het duel. Maar nog verrassender is dat Vader vertelt dat hij Luke’s vader is en niet, zoals Obi-Wan had verteld, dat hij Luke’s vader had vermoord. Vader probeert Luke te overhalen om zich bij hem aan te sluiten, maar Luke verkiest om zich te laten vallen in een afgrond. Via de Force slaagt Luke erin Leia te doen terugkeren en hem te komen redden. Op het laatste nippertje ontsnappen de helden aan Darth Vader. Han is gevangengenomen en verdwenen. Luke is sterker geworden, maar verliest ook zijn onschuld. Darth Vader, de rechterhand van Emperor Palpatine, is immers zijn vader. Luke voelt dat hij de waarheid spreekt ... Cast *Luke Skywalker .... Mark Hamill *Han Solo .... Harrison Ford *Princess Leia .... Carrie Fisher *Lando Calrissian .... Billy Dee Williams *C-3PO .... Anthony Daniels *Darth Vader .... David Prowse *Chewbacca .... Peter Mayhew *R2-D2 .... Kenny Baker *Performing Yoda .... Frank Oz *Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi .... Alec Guinness *Boba Fett .... Jeremy Bulloch *Stem van Boba Fett .... Jason Wingreen, Temuera Morrison (DVD Release) *Lobot .... John Hollis *Chief Ugnaught .... Jack Purvis *Snow Creature .... Des Webb, Howie Weed (1997 re-release) *Performing Assistant for Yoda .... Kathryn Mullen *Stem van Emperor .... Clive Revill, Ian McDiarmid (DVD Release) *Emperor .... Onbekende actrice, Ian McDiarmid (DVD Release only) *Admiral Piett .... Kenneth Colley *General Veers .... Julian Glover *Admiral Ozzel .... Michael Sheard *Captain Needa .... Michael Culver *Captain Lennox .... John Dicks *Captain Bewil .... Milton Johns *Commander Nemet .... Mark Jones *Lieutenant Cabbel .... Oliver Maguire *General Rieekan .... Bruce Boa *Zev (Rogue 2) .... Christopher Malcolm *Wedge (Rogue 3) .... Denis Lawson *Hobbie (Rogue 4) .... Richard Oldfield *Dak (Luke's Gunner) .... John Morton *Janson (Wedge's Gunner) .... Ian Liston *Major Derlin .... John Ratzenberger *Deck Lieutenant .... Jack McKenzie *Head Controller .... Jerry Harte *Tamizander Rey .... Norman Chancer *Trey Callum .... Norwich Duff *Tigran Jamiro .... Ray Hassett *Toryn Farr .... Brigitte Kahn *Wyron Serper .... Burnell Tucker *Pharl McQuarrie .... Ralph McQuarrie *Bossk .... Alan Harris *Zuckuss and Wiorkettle .... Cathy Munroe *4-LOM,K-3PO and Snowtrooper .... Chris Parsons Novelization Lees Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Novelization categorie:Bioscoopfilms